Bitter Sweet
by Inimi
Summary: AU. He thought that getting married would be easy and solved quickly. After all, both of them wanted to be in his father's will. But he never imagined he'd fall in love with her. SasuHina and others I haven't thought yet OTL NEVER FINISH!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N**

Hellooooo

Yeah, I know what you might be thinking, that I've being REALLY dry lately U-U;

But it's just because I have no muse for my other fics D':

I know what I want to write it's just that I feel all lazy "OTL

But now I had muse, thanks to this song by Jet – "Look what you've done" :'D

I actually randomly listened to it and it gave me inspiration.

That's why, this story is a "few-shots" based on this song :3 (which means, I was too lazy to write ALL of it because it would take me ages just to get to the chorus lol OTL)

Hope you'll like :D

I've being working on it for a while so… It may look like on one part, the writing is different haha ;ID Sorry ;w;

Inimi –heart-

_**Lyrics**_

Noraml

"Talking"

_Flashbacks_

**-OoO-**

_**Take my photo off the wall  
If it just won't sing for you**_

It was finally the big day.

The day that he, Sasuke Uchiha, will leave the Uchiha residence. The house where he, his brother and his deceased father lived for about 10 years now.

Last week, his father passed… and he felt sick. But not because of his father's death, but because of the things he did before it.

Sasuke crossed the room holding a box full of his belongings. The rest of his packaged possessions were placed at the other side of the room, ready to go. As he passed the room with heavy steps, he couldn't not notice the teasing photograph on the wall beside him. The look in his eyes darkened as he gazed upon the figure of a young woman in a black swimsuit, holding an ice cream cone and looking ever so innocently to the camera. Her purple tinted eyes seem so peaceful and full of glee, it almost made him want to groan in agony. It seem like such a long time ago, like a dream or an old song suddenly buzzing in his head

"I'd better take it off…" he murmured to himself as he placed the box on the floor and turned to take the photo off the wall. A small smile crept to his face as he finally remembered the photo was signed, his eyes examining the ornate handwriting.

No matter how many times he'd read that sentence, the words will still look meaningless. "Love you forever, Hinata." The words rolled over his tongue bitterly, he could almost taste them playing with his taste buds.

"Missing anyone in particular?" a deep voice came from the far side of the room, where the door was open wide to the world. Great, just what he needed: company. But the worse kind of company; from his brother. Sasuke didn't bother to turn and just placed the photo on the table beside him, faced downwards.

"I'm busy." He said with a monotonous voice, as he picked up the box he placed on the floor. He turned towards the male figure in the doorway just so he could walk and put that box with the others.

The man laughed quietly and began to step towards the middle of the room, while Sasuke passed right next to him, not even bothering to look him in the eyes.

"I'm just checking on you. Is there anything wrong with caring for your little brother?" he said as he leaned over the table where Sasuke was a few moments ago.

He was only answered with an angry groan and a glare from Sasuke, right after he placed the box in the doorway. Ignoring him, Sasuke's brother picked up the farmed photo placed on the table and stared coldly at it.

"I was wondering why you where keeping that. After all, you won't be needing it." He raised his head to look up at his younger brother.

"I forgot about it. I was about to throw it anyway…" Sasuke answered with the same cold voice as his brother's and walked up to him.

"It didn't look like it a few moments ago." A smirk rose to his face as he saw the angry expression on Sasuke's face.

"Itachi. The photo." Sasuke's brows knotted in an irritated manner as he outstretched his hand in a swift movement.

Itachi gave him a fake submissive sigh as he placed the photo in his hand.

"Whatever little brother. I was just saying, you won't be needing it." He said as he began walking towards the door again. "After all, you did **dumped** her after you got your share of the-"

"I don't fucking want to hear you talk about the will, okay?! Just, shut up!" Sasuke's shout cut off Itachi's words like a sharp knife, the echo in the room adding to the effect.

"Sasuke, don't discard your anger on me. We both know you manipulated her and her friends to earn father's trust. I did the same as you and I feel nothing. We got what we wanted and that's all that matters." His voice was low and quite, almost as if ordering.

Sasuke's teeth clenched in his mouth as he glared at his older brother standing in the entrance to his old room, the glass protecting the photo began to make cracking noises due to his fisted hands. He was furious, but he knew he was right. He was only telling the truth, and nothing but it.

_**'Cause all that's left has gone away  
And there's nothing there for you to prove**__**.**_

"Get out of my room…" Sasuke hissed under his breath as he turned his back towards his brother. Itachi just snorted in scorn. "Your room? I thought you were leaving…"

"JUST GET OUT!!!" the words just blow out of Sasuke's mouth as he turned to face him, not even bothering the stoic Uchiha on the far side of the room.

They both stood in silence for a few minutes, looking at each others eyes with a mixture of emotions.

"Whatever you say dear brother... Whatever you say…" Itachi said in a bored ton and turned to leave. Sasuke's breath just came out in a rapid rhythm through his nostrils, trying desperately to calm him down. After a few moments, he finally gave up to his weakening knees and fall to the floor with a loud thud. He felt broken and angry and so sick of himself he just wanted to hang himself with dental floss!

"This is so stupid… I'm stupid… I'm an idiot!!!" the angry tears he held in his eyes finally erupted as he felt the hot liq0uid streaming down his pale face. He would never forget the shock he got once he heard his father's words. The words that got him into this mess in the first place….

-----

_It was Saturday evening. His sick father summoned both him and his brother for a "family meeting". The assistant said it was an important matter that can not be delayed. "I can't believe I had to cancel an important meeting because of this… This better be good…" Sasuke mumbled under his breath, as he walked through the corridors of the Uchiha Mansion while adjusting his blue stripped tie. _

_Unsurprisingly, he met his brother right in front of their father's bedroom door._

_"Happy about the family reunion Sasuke-kun?" Itachi asked mockingly, also adjusting his red tie. "Shut up. If I had any other choice, I wouldn't have being here in the first place..." Sasuke grunted while they both waited for their approval to enter the room. "I only came because father-" _

_"You always come because father says so, it's not new to me… "He smirked while he looked blankly at the rich wooden door in front of him. A glare towards him was just on it's way when the door opened and a maid bowed before them and let them in. They both stepped into the room at the same time, looking as respectful as they are._

_A familiar picture came before Sasuke's eyes: his ill father set on his red sheeted- covered bed, drinking a cup of tea served to him by one of his servants._

_"It's good to see you father." Itachi opened while both he and Sasuke stood in the middle of the room, a fake smile on his face. His father only looked up at him from his tea cup as he cleared his throat and put the china on the counter near his bed._

_"It is good to see you too Itachi. Sasuke." His father nodded towards him and Sasuke did the same. He always let Itachi do all the talking for him, as long as he had nothing to say on the matter. "Father, may I ask why you summoned us here today? I'm sure you quite know, we are both very busy…" Suits Itachi; be polite while with your with your "future-planes" objective and save your harshness and violent side to the court. After all, he was known for being as such. _

_"I'm well aware of that Itachi, but there is an important matter I must discuss on with both of you." His father's feathers changed into an even more serious one, giving him the looks of a 70 years old man. "As you both know, my health condition is not as it used to be…" he opened, once again seeping from his tea. _

_"Of course we do, father." Itachi answered his rhetorical question. Sasuke kept silence. "Good. Because that is exactly the reason I want both of you to find a proper __**wife**__." The last word made Sasuke gape in amazement and Itachi's eyes to wide in complete surprise. _

_"E-Excuse me father, I must have heard you wrong, Did you just say __**'wife'**__?" Itachi repeated his father's words, still in shock from them himself._

_"I won't repeat myself Itachi. What you heard is exactly what I said. Now, you have to find a wife by the end of-" his words where cut of by Sasuke's shout though._

_"WHAT?! A WIFE?! Are you insane dad?! Why on earth would we be looking for a wife?!" Okay, this has gone too far! His father's illness MUST have gone to his head because he is beginning to talk __**bullshit**__. Sasuke had no intentions on finding a decent __**girlfriend**__ for about a year now, why should he be looking for a __wife__?!_

_"Don't forget who you are talking to Sasuke. Keep your manners while talking to your own father." Fugaku, his father, barked at him in an angry tone, not even slightly happy form his son's behavior. _

_"Please, forgive him father. He is quite stressed from work." Itachi tried to calm their father. He didn't want this situation to turn ugly. Sasuke lowered his head in shame and his brows knotted._

_"As I was trying to say before Sasuke interrupted me, you are both to find a wife by the end of Jun. Or, a decent fiancé by the end of May. Now, you must be wondering why would I demand such a thing from you." His father tried to explain himself._

_And he better had a good one too! Sasuke was furies!_

_"As I was saying earlier, my condition is not getting me very far. That is why, I want to make sure my property and money is in good hands and insure __**there will be a hire for the Uchiha clan**__." He ended his explaining with an emphasis on the last sentence. _

_Both Sasuke and Itachi were confused. An Uchiha hire? Aren't they both the hires for their father's fortune and possessions? _

_"Father, I see no reason for this demand. Both me and Sasuke are the heirs for our, so called, clan." Itachi said in quite amusement. His father must be joking. Sasuke agreed with a nod. _

_"That is exactly the problem. Once I'm gone, I know both of you will receive everything I own and you will, __**legally**__, be the hires. But as far as I know both of my sons, the time that both of you will even __try__ to find a girl would be so long I will be turning in my grave!" Fugaku answered angrily and trying to calm himself with another seep from his tea. _

_"And what is your point exactly?" Sasuke now talked, demanding for a more proper answer. _

_"What I'm trying to say is, that I want to make sure that the Uchiha will continue after I'll die. And that is why I decided to take drastic measures." He answered Sasuke's question, putting the tea cup back on the counter and looking up at both of them._

_"Itachi, Sasuke. If both of you won't find a wife or a fiancé by the end of the given time, you'll both be excluded form the will." Their father sealed their destiny with these final words. And now, Sasuke was pretty sure something was wrong with their father._

_"Father, you can't do that." Itachi quickly exclaimed, their father just _can't_ do that to __**him**__._

_"Itachi, this is my final word and there is nothing you can do to change my mind." Fugaku answered Itachi's exclaim with one of his own. He had quite enough from his son's behavior today. _

_"No! I won't accept it!" Sasuke shouted again because there was no way in hell he'll do it! "You can't expect me to try and find a wife within five months do you?! Your sickness must have gone to your head!"_

_"__**I said it's my final word! If any of you still don't get it, you should start engraving it into your minds!**__" Fugaku barked loudly at both of them that resulted in him coughing heavily. Three servants rushed immediately towards his bed side, trying to assist him. "D…Dismissed…" he coughed under his breath and one of the maids turned to particularly push them out of the room._

_Both of the Uchiha brothers stood outside of the room, the door closed behind them. They didn't say anything for a few moments until Itachi spoke._

_"Sasuke, we have no choice…" he exclaimed and turned his head to look at him._

_"We have to do it unless we want to be kicked out of the will." Sasuke's teeth grinded together in an annoyed manner as he turned to face his brother, his eyes fuming._

_"Well, how are we suppose to do that smartass?! It's not like we can walk to some girl and ask: ' do you want to be my wife?'!" Oh, but that is quite like Itachi's plan. Sasuke just didn't know that…_

-----

Yes… I looked so simple back that time. He just wish none of this would happened.

Sasuke wiped his tears with one hand as he got off the floor. "Fuck…" he mumbled under his breath as he got up and walked to the door where his boxes were. He looked at the boxes and then at the cracked picture in his hand. His heart was clutching in his ribcage and it hurt so much. Itachi's plan seemed so easy to do back then he didn't even thought of the consequences.

-----

_Itachi's plan was simple and easy: just find a girl that would fall in love with you, make sure that father approves her, wait until May to ask her hand in engagement and poff! You got yourself a place in the will. The only tricky part was – is his father going to pass away before he'll find himself dangled in marriage?_

_As far as Sasuke loved his father, and he did, something in him wished for him to draw his last breath before he'll have to get married. _

_All these thoughts raced in his mind while he set by the bar, drinking from his Piña Colada. Sasuke usually didn't like sweets but hey, he got this one for free since someone at the bar was going crazy with his money. Apparently, someone was celebrating his or her birthday. He drank quietly for a few moments, looking around the dance floor and the far corners of the bar for potential girls. Some of them didn't look too bad but Sasuke knew they wouldn't hold much long with him and his father won't like them even one bit. _

_"Hey everybody! Listen up! I have an announcement to make!!!" a pretty loud, man voice came from one of the tables at the bar. Sasuke and the rest of the crowed stopped their doings and the music subsided gradually._

_A guy, must be around his age, stood at the table lifting a glass full of beer. His red tattooed face widen in a smirk as he continued to talk. _

_"All of you must be wondering how come you all got free drinks tonight." He opened while everybody rejoiced and_ _whistled in excitement. "Well then, it's from my own pocket!! But today is a special day so don't expect me to do it every night!" he continued, a few people contemn at his statement but where quickly muffled by angry looks and some breaking glasses. _

_"Yeah you better shut up! Because tonight, our beloved Hinata-chan is finally 21 and ready to pa-rthy!!!" He shouted as he lifted his glass up to the air and continued. "Lets all toast! For Hinata!!!" _

_The whole crowed lifted their glasses up to the air, spilling cocktails and various drinks at each other until they all gulped them whole down._

_Sasuke did the same with amusement played in his eyes while he still tried to find the birthday girl. Before he even got a chance to find her, the shouts of people saying "Drink! Drink!" rapidly made him look back to the said table. His eyes finally caught the sight of a timid looking young woman with rich indigo hair and purple tinted eyes. Apparently, the crowd was trying to encourage her to drink a whole glass of beer but she, on the other hand, looked desperately at the previous tattooed guy. _

_Finally, after a few moments of cheering, she finally devoured it whole in one gulp. _

_The people around her cheered and patted her back while she tried to catch her breath and coughed. This must be the birthday girl…_

_Sasuke made his way trough the crowd until he got close enough to the table, receiving a few flirtatious looks from a few good looking women._

_"Way the go Hinata! How does it feel?!" He heard the same male voice not to far away from him. _

_"It okay I guess. But I didn't really like it, I don't know why people make such a big fuss over beer…" a more quiet and high voice was heard after him, probably said Hinata's voice. And not a bad voice either._

_"You just ruined a perfectly good child Kiba." Another man's voice could be heard, this time a deeper one. Sasuke tried his best to get closer to the table so he could "thank" for the drink and "congrats" the birthday girl. _

_"Awww come' on Shino! It's just beer and besides! She is legal, she can drink as much as she'd like!" the Kiba guy answered this Shino. Hinata only agreed with a "Yeah!"._

_Until he got close enough, he thought that Hinata girl was kind of cute; her cheeks were red and puffy form the alcohol and the heat of the bar and a few beads of sweat made her bangs to stick to her forehead and her face. Her lips were nicely full and rosy and her slender arms rested on their elbows at the table, supporting her head while she leaned on her palms. He even got a slight look at her front gear, which wasn't too bad either._

_Hack, Sasuke could conclude her as a super hottie! Was she really 21?_

_"So, you must be the birthday girl huh?" Sasuke drew their attention when he exclaimed Hinata with a little smirk on his face, his eyes making contact with hers. Her face turned a darker shade of red as she looked away and shifted uncomfortably in her spot. Oh? The shy type? This is going to be so much fun._

_The guy next to her left, Kiba as he assumed, through an arm around her shoulders and draw her into a one handed hug. "Yup! That's our Hinata-chan! I can't wait to get her out of the house for more parties like this!" Kibe answered Sasuke's question and he only watched as the loud guy rubbed his tattooed cheek against her's. Sasuke didn't like it. If she was taken it would ruin his plans. He had to act fast._

_"Well, I can understand that. It must suck to go out to rocking parties without your girlfriend…" he said as he took a chair he spotted not far from the table and set on it while the prop was to the front of him._

_"W-Wait, you think she is my girlfriend?!" Kiba asked with amusement as he began to laugh along with Hinata, who was giggling. "Haha, yeah, we are just close friends. I know Kiba-kun since elementary_ _school." She reinforced Kiba's side. The guy to her right only leaned back on his chair as he lifted his dark glasses up his nose bridge. _

_Sasuke grinned. His plans continue after his quick discovery. "Oh, sorry about that." He said while giving out a chuckle and putting his empty glass down on the table. "In that case, I hope you won't mind if I'll take her for a little dance would you?" Sasuke stood up and grabbed Hinata's wrist. _

_Both men looked at him with wide eyes (well, he guessed about Shino) as he pulled Hinata away from the table and into the dance floor. _

_Her face became quite red from the contact, which only made Sasuke smirk wider. _

_"W-Wait, um, sir! Please!" she tried to explain herself before they got any further into the dance floor. "Just call me Sasuke." He shouted over the loud sound of the music as they got deeper into the middle of the floor._

_"Sasuke! Please! There is something you should know-!" she shouted back at him and tried to pull her wrist back. It was useless because Sasuke already made up his mind and just when the music changed into a happy beat of rhythmical Hispanic one._

_He pulled her close to his body, putting one hand around her waist and held her left hand in the other. The music became a bit louder and people around began to move by the beat, a few in a more free style and the others with a bit more experience; just like Sasuke was about to do now. _

_"Okay, just do as I say and it would be perfectly fine…" he adjusted his position and so did Hinata. What Sasuke didn't know is that Hinata already knew how to dance and he was about to get one hell of a kick to the stomach. _

_As the buzz of the happy music finally caught the best of his feet, he was caught off guard when Hinata began to move in swift, accurate movements. His eyes widen a little when she smashed her body right into his after a spin and he could feel every part of her front pressed hardly into him. He was quite happy about it to say the least. But it's not he couldn't imagine what's hiding under her tight sleeve-less white shirt or the dark "skinny-jeans" that was hugging her curved legs._

_"You are not as bad as you think you are!" Sasuke shouted over the music while he noticed the people around them beginning to make a little clearing on the dance floor for them. Oh yeah, exactly as planned. Well, not all exactly but most of it._

_"I know!" Hinata shouted back. She knows? Well…_

_"I was trying to tell you, I do know how to dance, especially to this rhythm!" She shouted as Sasuke spun her around and then pulled her back to his body for another close frisk. _

_The music was about to come to its end, he just knew it. It's time to make the big finale. His hands began to slip down her body, from her back to her waist, where they finally rested at both sides of it. She seemed to cooperate with him because she put both of her hands behind his neck, pulling him closer. Even too close for a first meeting, Sasuke would think. Not that he cared much; he liked how her harsh breath was warming his lips and the way both their bodies danced in a synchronized manner._

_She then warped one oh her legs around his waist, and began leaning slowly backwards. Sasuke quickly grabbed said leg in one arm and supported Hinata's body with the other, slowly letting her slide down until her hair touched the floor._

_Pulling her swiftly back up, he easily turned her around a few times in one place until the music came to the final note, when he pushed her to his body and they both looked closely at each other's eyes. Both of their foreheads touched, making an even closer contact. _"I'm just a breath away from kissing you, my dear girl…"_He thought to himself with a smirk but then clapping around them and especially Hinata disconnecting from his embrace ruined the thought._

_She just stood near him with flaming red face and an embarrassed smile. He just chuckled and escorted her back to her table._

_"Hahaha Hinata-chan, you were great!" Kiba clapped as well and gave her a one armed hug again as she returned to her seat._

_"N-Not really it was pretty embarrassing too…" she said as quietly as she could because of the music._

_"I think you were pretty good. Are you taking lessons?" Sasuke asked her with a smirk, still cursing himself for not brushing his lips on her when he still could. _

_Hinata just nodded and looked at her hand in her lap under the table. Shino spoke next though. "Hinata is learning Tango actually so she is pretty used to this rhythm."_

_Tango? WHOA okay that was uncalled for! I guess you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover huh? Sasuke wondered what other secrets he can find out about this little missy. "I'm really sorry about that, I usually don't dance in public… but I can't really help it…" Hinata apologized, wriggling her hands. _

_"It's okay, I enjoyed it. And I personally think you should do it more often." He answered truthfully with a cocky smile on his face._

_"So who are you anyway? Coming here and snatching Hinata-chan for a dance she was saving me?" Kiba said in a fake sad tone. Shino nodded in approval. Sasuke pretty much guessed the two men had the "big brother" attitude but they didn't seem to be too disapproving of him, just a bit suspicion._

_"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself to you properly; My name is Uchiha Sasuke, at your service." He particularly directed the last sentence to Hinata though, which only answered him with a smile and a slightly blushing face._

_"Nice to meet ya man! I'm Inuzuka Kiba! And this here is-"_

_"Shino Aburame." Completed him the other. _

_Kiba outstretched his hand to shake Sasuke's while Shino was a bit less friendly and adjusted his glasses again._

_Sasuke shook his hand gladly and was a bit disappointed about Shino's cold demur._

_**Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone**_

_Something caught Sasuke's attention from the corner of his eye; a few girls from the dance floor were approaching their table, looking quite pissed. He didn't like the looks of it…_

_The girl who was at the most front of the others put her nail-polished hand on the table next to Hinata's side, leaning forward to talk more clearly to her, it seems._

_"Nice dancing girl. But when you feel like showing off your slutty dancing, do it somewhere else like a strip club and not here." Slutty? Well, look who is talking! _"I can almost see your nipples…" _Sasuke thought coldly, preparing himself to attack back but both Kiba and Shino stood up to Hinata's defense._

_"Look __**bitch**__, I dunno what about Hinata, but I know fo' sure __**you**__ ain't in the right place." Kiba opened, looking pretty pissed off himself._

_"After all, if you expect to get paid for showing off your bust, if you can all it that, you should find a nice, dark alley and not a club." Shino completed him as he looked at her darkly through his glasses._

_The girl flinched under the men's gaze but Hinata's voice broke the tension._

_"You guys, it's okay really." She spoke as she rose to her feet as well, a small apologetic smile on your face. "I'm really sorry about bothering you with my dance but don't worry, it won't happen again. You can go and enjoy the music now." Her voice was sweet and rather forgiven and Sasuke just wanted to roll his eyes. Why is she even apologizing? Meh._

_The girl just snorted at her and left with her nose up in the air, taking the other girls around her back to the dance floor. The three returned to their seats as Kiba began lecturing Hinata about her behavior. _

_"You shouldn't have given up to that bimbo Hina-chan! She is just a flatsy-patsy snob." Kiba said while putting an arm around her shoulder. Sasuke had a feeling it's not the first time something like that happens and decided to join as well. _

_"Kiba is right Hinata, you should stick up to yourself. You have all the rights to dance as you please here." He said as he leant forward and rested his chin on his palm._

_"I-It's okay, I'm used to it…It's why I didn't want to dance in the first place." She looked a bit sad when saying it and she took a sip of her left over beer, twitching to it's bitter taste._

_**Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won**_

_Sasuke pondered for a moment____and came up with an idea. A really nice idea actually, involving him, Hinata and a few drinks._

_"You know what? I have an idea." He said as he rose up from his chair._

_The three looked at him curiously with puzzled faces and thought what kind of an idea this guy might have. And for the second time that night, Sasuke snatched Hinata away from the two men. As he led her to the bar holding her hand, he looked inside his jeans for his wallet__**. **_"Ah yes Sasuke, you filthy rich bastard."_ He thought to himself as they reached the bartender. _

_"Sasuke-san, what's going on?" Hinata asked him curiously and tried to understand what he was whispering in the other man's ear. The barman just nodded as he called for a waiter to come closer while Sasuke put a few bills under an empty beer glass._

_"Just watch…" he said and leaned on the counter while Hinata set next to him on one of the high chairs._

_As they watched the other far side of the bar where the barman had walked, Hinata finally noticed he was talking to the nasty girls from a few moments ago. After he spoke, they seemed pretty shocked and then turned to look at Sasuke's smirking face, giggling and waving at him all the while._

_"Wha…?" Hinata didn't quite understood but kept on watching as the waiter came closer to said girls with a tray full of cocktail glasses. _

_They all seemed to cheer with glee until…_

_**SPLASH!**_

_The waiter "accidentally" tripped and spilled the whole content of said cocktails on the girls near him. They began squeaking and rubbing the substance off their face, all the while discarding pieces of lemons from their hair._

_Hinata couldn't help to laugh, as well did Sasuke. They both burst into a wave of laughter until the girls on the other side of the bar spotted them._

_In a quick decision, they both decided to flee through the crowd and outside of the club. Grabbing each other's hands without noticing, they pushed through the crowd, all the while still laughing._

_In Sasuke's opinion, his plan was even better than he expected._

_In Hinata's opinion, Sasuke's plan wasn't so bad either!_

_Finally reaching to a door, they opened it only to find out they got to the back door. Slamming it, both leant on it to catch their breath and also to prevent from anyone to step outside._

_They heard voices from behind the brick wall that separated the back exit to the main, trying to suppress their laughter all the while._

_"I can't believe we fall for that guy's trick! I'm not coming here again if guys like him don't mind spending money to spill perfectly good drinks on pretty girls!" _

_After their steps subsided, the pair began laughing once more, only for a shorter while. _

_"Umm thanks Sasuke-san but you shouldn't have done that it was still pretty mean…" Hinata said between her giggles._

_"I don't see you complaining. You are still giggling yourself." He smirked her way, shoving his hands in his pockets._

_They both looked at each other for a while in silence until Hinata spoke again._

_"…best birthday." He heard her whispering but urged her to speak louder. "I said, this was my best birthday. So far… And I guess I owe it to you so… is there anything I can do to pay my debt to you?" She asked him, a smile playing on her lips._

_Oh yeah, he was waiting for something like this. Ah, Sasuke, you awesome hunk._

_"Well, you can repay me by meeting me up sometime…" He gave her a mischievous grin that earned him a giggle from the younger woman._

_"So I guess you'd need my phone number to do so…" she answered his grin with one of her own and dug in her jeans in search for something. _

_Then she popped out a small eyeliner and took his hand. Pulling his sleeve up, she wrote her number down his arm in an ornate handwriting._

_"It's water proof so it should stay for a while," she said as she put the liner back in her pocket and carefully rolled the sleeve back down. "Thanks again for the wonderful night but I better get back inside. Kiba-kun and Shino-kun must be worried about me…" she blushed a bit and then Sasuke made way so she could reach for the door._

_"Any night." He said and gave her a little wave once she disappeared behind the metal door._

_Sasuke couldn't help from chuckling to himself._

_"Well, this was easy…" Maybe even too easy but he didn't care much. Even if he ends up with her or not, he will have fun. Lots of fun…_

-----

But he didn't think of the consequences back then and it pained him.

If he knew they'd both get to that status, that point when he'd practically **fall in love with her**, he would have never asked her out.

Never.

**-OoO-**

ugh UGH I'm sorry I bored you guys to death orz

I liked only the first part of this chapter and the club part totally sucked ass.

But but I hope the rest won't be as bad ;-;

I just hope I got you guys interested… even a bit.

I'll keep writing it and I still have so many songs in my head to write SasuHina too –heart-

I'm not sure if I should drop the "chan" and the "kun" and the "san" bah it makes things complicated…

Oh well.

See ya next time (I hope SOB)

Inimi


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Dear Readers.

It had being too long since I've uploaded any new story or just updated my older ones.

And for a reason.

As you know, all of my stories so far are based on the "Naruto" anime/manga that I no longer read or like.

I DO NOT hate it, I just lost interest in it about two years ago and though I had said I'll continue the stories since I like the characters, it is no longer the case.

I do appreciate **A LOT** all the people who have reviewed, added to favorites, alerts and of course, favorite me as a writer –heart-

Unfortunately, I no longer desire to continue these stories since I have no interest in them, the characters or I plainly don't like the writing I did back years ago and still does now.

I hope you will understand my point of view and will respect my reason to "abandon" these stories you guys made me so heated to keep writing –more hearts and kisses-

If you wish, I don't mind "giving" you my ideas or basic story line as a start up for your own and I'll be really honored if any proposal of the sort would come along (as in – if you wish to use ideas, continue my fic or do whatever you want with the stuff I have written, I'll be more than happy to allow you if you credit the original of course xD ).

BUT STILL!

**I have not given up writing nor reading fanfiction here on :D**

I still do check fics from time to time and try to come up with ideas for story lines for one of my favorite Anime – "Samurai Champloo" (not that it should matter much to you guys but just wanted to inform you ;xD ).

If we ever cross by each other again, I'd be more than happy to replay to your reviews and glee when a mail from pops on my account.

I really do love you all and I hope you'll understand and still come visit from time to time :3

I wish you all a very happy reading in the future and may be meet again!

With much love and appreciation,

Inimi.


End file.
